Vehicles such as automobiles include an auxiliary battery (which will be hereinafter referred to as a “battery”) that supplies electric power to electrical components including lights, on-vehicle computers, car audio equipment, and route guidance systems, for example. The battery has a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape. The battery is placed on a support surface of a tray-like battery carrier and installed in an engine compartment, for example.
Patent Document 1 indicated below discloses a battery carrier for holding a battery (10). The battery (10) includes bottom flanges (ribs 12F, 12B, 12R, 12L) at bottom portions of its four side faces, respectively. The battery (10) is placed on a support surface (25) of a body (23) of the battery carrier, and a back bottom flange (rib 12B) and a right bottom flange (rib 12R) of the battery (10) are respectively held by corresponding holding portions (locking portions 27 and 28) located on a rear edge and a right side edge of the body (23). A front bottom flange (rib 12F) and a left bottom flange (rib 12L) of the battery (10) are further held, at a front-left corner of the battery (10), by a battery clamp (clamping member 22) between the battery clamp and the support surface (25). The names of members and reference numerals described above in parentheses are used in Patent Document 1 and are not relevant to those used in the description of the embodiments of the present application.